


Best laid plans

by thegirl20



Series: Domestic bliss (Jill/Lindsay) [4]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you work in homicide, anniversary plans don't always work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best laid plans

“I’m sorry, Lindsay, but you’re the only one.”  
  
The Lieutenant shrugged his shoulders helplessly as Lindsay Boxer looked at him like he’d stuck a knife right into her chest.  
  
“But…but sir…I have a really important dinner this evening.”  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder, his greying eyebrows knitted in concern.  
  
“Listen, Jacobi’s still recovering from surgery, Suarez is on another call-out and half the station’s out with this stomach ‘flu. You know I wouldn’t ask you if I didn’t have to.”  
  
Lindsay sighed and muttered an agreement.  
  
“I’ll make it up to you, Lindsay, I promise,” the Lieut said, winking at her, “You know I never forget a favour.”  
  
He clapped her on the back and headed back up the stairs to his office, leaving a very despondent Lindsay Boxer to strap her gun belt on over her un-cop-like evening dress.  
  
Once she had everything, she picked up her cell-phone and hit speed-dial, not looking forward to making the call she had to make. The recipient picked up on the second ring.  
  
“Hey,” Jill answered.  
  
“Hey,” Lindsay said, making her way out of the Hall and to the parking lot, “listen, I’ve got some news you’re not gonna like.”  
  
“If your news is the same as my news, then you’re right, I don’t particularly like it.”  
  
Lindsay perked up.  
  
“You’ve been called to the scene too?” she asked, trying not to sound too relieved.  
  
“Yep, Denise is out with laryngitis, probably brought on by excessive fire-breathing, and apparently I’m the only idiot who answers her cellphone on a Friday night.”  
  
“Sounds familiar,” Lindsay commiserated, getting into her car and starting the engine. “So, I guess I should call and cancel our reservation at the restaurant.”  
  
“I guess so,” Jill said, sadly. “Looks like we’ll be celebrating our anniversary at a crime scene.”  
  
“Which is oddly fitting, considering that’s where we met,” Lindsay said, attempting to find a bright side to the situation.  
  
“And who says romance is dead?” Jill laughed. “I’ll see you there.”  
  
“Lookin’ forward to it.”  
  
*  
  
Lindsay arrived to a bustling crime scene. The uni who’d called it in brought her up to speed and she headed on over to speak to Claire and view the unfortunate victim.   
  
“So…what’ve we got?”  
  
Claire looked up in surprise when she heard the familiar, smoky voice.  
  
“Don’t you have somewhere else to be this evening?” she asked, “Cuz honey, you’re a little overdressed for this.”  
  
Lindsay sighed, looking down at her poor, useless dress.  
  
“Tell me about it,” Lindsay said, “I’m obviously far too easy-going for my own good.”  
  
“Your other half isn’t sitting waiting for you in a restaurant somewhere, is she?” Claire asked, half-dreading the answer.  
  
“No, in fact she’s on her way here, apparently we’re both far too conscient-…”  
  
Lindsay’s voice trailed off as she caught sight of Jill approaching. Her eyes swept up from impossibly high heels, past toned calves to the midnight-blue dress that stopped just below the knee. Lindsay’s breath caught in her throat. The fabric clung to Jill’s curves in all the right places and seemed to reflect the light, giving her an ethereal glow. The neckline plunged dangerously low, accentuated by a simple diamond necklace which sat just below Jill’s collar-bone. Waves of dark blonde hair tumbled over Jill’s shoulders, a stark contrast against the dark dress.  
  
“Ungh…” Lindsay stammered.  
  
“Well, hello to you too,” Jill said, smiling.  
  
“You…uh…you look amazing,” Lindsay finally managed, dragging her eyes up to Jill’s face.  
  
“You scrub up pretty well yourself, Inspector,” Jill said, her own eyes wandering over Lindsay’s form, taking in her tight black dress. She reached out and toyed with the gun on Lindsay’s hip. “Your accessorising could do with some work though.”  
  
“Ladies? Dead body in the room. Let’s get that part of the evening wrapped up and then the two of you can go and…do whatever it is you wanna do.”  
  
Lindsay snapped her attention to Claire.  
  
“Right. Murder. Dead person. I’m on it.”  
  
*  
  
When the relevant procedures had been followed, evidence gathered and paperwork started, three friends made their way to their respective cars.  
  
“Oh, wait up, I have something here,” Claire said, reaching across to the passenger seat of her vehicle and bringing out a gift bag. She handed it to Jill.  
  
“Just a little somethin’ to mark the occasion,” Claire said, kissing them both on the cheek before climbing into her car and firing the engine, she put down the window. “Have fun tonight, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”  
  
They waved as Claire drew away. Jill reached into the gift bag and pulled out a bottle of very expensive champagne. She raised an eyebrow at Lindsay.  
  
“Well, now that we’ve well and truly missed our dinner reservation, what do you say to champagne and pizza at your place instead?”  
  
Lindsay checked her watch. It was just before midnight. She slipped her arms around Jill’s waist and leaned in to press a tender kiss against her lips. She drew away slowly, her nose still touching Jill’s.  
  
“Happy anniversary, sweetheart,” Lindsay whispered.  
  
Jill smiled against Lindsay’s face.  
  
“Right back at ya!”  
  
*  
  
Jill’s head slammed back against the pillow as her body went rigid, her heels scrabbling for purchase on smooth sheets. She gasped Lindsay’s name desperately as her lover appeared to ignore the fact that she her brain was in sensory overload and kept right on with her ministrations. Jill’s hand flailed to find Lindsay’s shoulder, urging her up. Lindsay eventually took the hint, her lips making a slow, torturous journey up Jill’s torso, teasing her already tingling nerves with kisses and nips and licks.  
  
Finally she hovered above Jill, enjoying the wet pant of Jill’s breath against her cheek as Jill came down. She wiped long strands of dampened hair away from Jill’s forehead, placing a soft kiss on her temple before drawing back to watch her face. She loved to see Jill as open and raw as she was during sex. All vestiges of the cool, precise exterior were gone, leaving behind a sensuous, fiery being. Lindsay loved being there for the transition.   
  
Jill’s eyes opened lazily and she smiled up at Lindsay, reaching behind her neck to pull her down into a sloppy kiss. Lindsay propped her head up on her hand and grinned down at Jill.  
  
“You are amazing,” Jill stated, eyelids heavy.  
  
Lindsay was about to make a glib response, but for some reason was overtaken with the need to say something else.  
  
“Move in with me.”  
  
Jill laughed, then paused, her brow crinkling in confusion.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Move in here with me,” Lindsay repeated.  
  
“You really pick your times, Linds…drunk on champagne and in a sex haze, what do you  _think_  my answer’s gonna be?”  
  
“Then don’t answer right now. Wait until tomorrow when you’re completely sober and fully dressed and in control of all of your faculties,” Lindsay said, rolling off Jill and pulling the blankets up around their cooling bodies.  
  
Jill quickly snuggled into Lindsay, laying her head on the inspector’s chest and tracing circles on her abdomen through the covers. Lindsay wrapped an arm around Jill’s shoulders.  
  
“I’ve never lived with anyone before. I…I don’t know that I’d be very good at it,” Jill said, after a long silence.  
  
Lindsay kissed the top of her head.  
  
“OK…but let’s think about this. As it is you spend most of your nights here. You eat  _all_  of your meals here.”  
  
“That’s because I can’t cook and you have good takeout menus.”  
  
“If you moved in, the only difference would be that all your stuff would be here with you.”  
  
“I have a lot of stuff.”  
  
“I have plenty of room.”  
  
“I’d be here all the time,” Jill seemed almost to be talking to herself. “Are you sure you could stand that much of me?”  
  
Lindsay recognised the vulnerability in Jill’s voice. Coming from an unstable home, Jill was never convinced that people would be around for very long. Every so often she’d jokingly talk about Lindsay getting bored with her, or Lindsay getting a better offer. Lindsay would just shake her head and kiss those thoughts away as thoroughly as she could.  
  
Lindsay turned onto her side and scooted down so that she and Jill were lying face to face.  
  
“Honey, I can stand as much of you as you can throw at me.”  
  
Jill smiled lopsidedly and leaned forward to place a firm kiss on Lindsay’s lips. She dropped her head back down onto the pillow, a finger twirling a stranding of Lindsay’s dark hair.  
  
“So, tomorrow, sober and fully clothed, I think I might just take you up on your offer.”  
  
Lindsay ran a hand down Jill’s side.  
  
“I won’t hold you to anything you say under the influence of alcohol and mind-blowing sex.”  
  
Jill raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Someone’s very sure of herself.”  
  
Lindsay chuckled, rubbing a thumb over Jill’s hip bone.  
  
“Well, I’d hate for us to end up with a dog and a white-picket fence only for you to decide that I’d used underhand tactics to get you there.”  
  
Jill immediately grew serious.  
  
“We are not getting a dog.”  
  
“I was just ki-“  
  
“I mean it, Lindsay. Dogs are smelly and they drool everywhere and their hair gets all over your clothes. And they’re practise for the K word.”  
  
Lindsay looked thoroughly confused.  
  
“Kats?”  
  
Jill rolled her eyes.  
  
“Kids!” Jill shuddered.  
  
Lindsay recognised the early signs of a freak-out when she saw them. She decided to head it off at the pass. She placed a finger over Jill’s lips.  
  
“I was kidding about the dog and the fence. And I didn’t say a single thing about the K word. Let’s deal with one huge change at a time, shall we?”  
  
In a smooth motion, Jill was lying on top of Lindsay, her hands pinning Lindsay’s wrists above her head.  
  
“What do you say we don’t deal with any huge changes right at this moment, and go back to the mind-blowing sex instead?”  
  
Lindsay looked up into blue eyes, clouded by desire.  
  
“Oh, I think I could be persuaded.”


End file.
